König, Volk und Familie
by Ennoia
Summary: Wie Entscheidest du, wenn du zwischen Familie und Volk wählen musst?
1. Default Chapter

König, Volk und Familie

Disclaimer: Elben und andere Charaktere, sowie bekannte Orte gehören JRR Tolkien.  
Warnung: AU, Drama, Angst, Rape, Slash, (in späteren Kapitel)

Rating: PG-13, später PG-18 (wird aber vor jedem neuen Kapitel angegeben)

Inhalt: Wie Entscheidest du, wenn du zwischen Familie und Volk wählen musst? König Thranduil ist sich nicht bewusst, welche Folgen die Begegnung zwischen ihm und einem Menschen aus Mittel-Eryn Lasgalem haben wird, denn er verweigert dem Hilfesuchenden jegliche Hilfe und begeht damit einen fatalen Fehler...

Anmerkung: Die Story spielt etwa vier Jahr nach dem Ringkrieg.  
Würde mich über Feedback von euch freuen!

Ein grosses Dankeschön an MysticGirl, die sich geopfert hat um mir als Betareaderin zur Seite zu steht! ;)

--.--

Prolog

--.--

Sein Körper schmerzte und ein dunkler Bluterguss hatte sich an seinem rechten Auge gebildet, hatte es zuschwellen lassen, so dass er kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht brannten, auch wenn es nur Schürfwunden waren, so fühlten sie sich an, als würden sie sich tief in seine Haut brennen.

Er hatte kaum noch die Kraft sich zu bewegen, wollte es auch nicht. Sein Kopf war leer, alle Gedanken, all seine Sinne hatten aufgehört zu arbeiten.

Reglos lag er auf den harten, kalten Boden dieses Zimmers, wusste nicht wann sie wieder zurückkommen und was sie als nächstes vorhaben würden, geschweige denn, wer sie überhaupt waren.

Ab und zu vernahm er ein leises Stöhnen, doch auch hier, war er nicht in der Lage zu beurteilen, ob dieses Geräusch von ihm selber stammt oder ob sich in diesem dunklen Raum noch jemand befand. Langsam versuchte er seinen Mund zu öffnen, doch statt der Worte, die er sprechen wollte, verursachte diese Bewegung, die Muskelanspannung, nur weitere Schmerzenswellen. Er zog die Luft scharf ein.

Bewusstlosigkeit würden in diesen Stunden seine Rettung sein doch trat sie nicht ein.

----

„Ihr verdammten Sturköpfe, bleibt doch nur noch absehbare Zeit in diesen Wäldern!"

„Bitte, das ist kein Grund aufbrausend zu werden. Setzt Euch."

Widerwillig setzte sich der Mann auf einen Stuhl.

„Nun, lasst mich doch als erstes wissen, mit wem ich hier spreche. Mir scheint, als ob ich mich Euch nicht mehr vorzustellen bräuchte, doch würde es für mich von Interesse sein, wer denn mein Gegenüber ist.

„In der Tat weiss ich wer Ihr seid, ansonsten würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen." Der Mann sah sich in dem Raum um.

„Nun, Euren Namen mein Herr?"

Stille herrschte, bevor der Unbekannte wieder das Wort ergriff: „Ich bin Hadin aber das tut nichts zur Sache."

„In der Tat tut es das, für mich."

„Gut, gut, hätten wir das erledigt. Wir sind von Euch allen übergangen worden und zwar in jedem erdenklichen Sinn. Wir fordern, was uns zurecht gehört!"

„Was euch zusteht wurde Euch übergeben, sogar ein Stück mehr, wenn ich mich recht besinne."

„Bah, mir scheint, als ob Ihr nicht über die Zahl unserer Familien und der dieser Waldmenschen Bescheid wüsstet, ansonsten wäre die Aufteilung mehr zu unseren Wünschen vonstatten gegangen!"

„Haltet ein, bitte zügelt Euch und sprecht etwas leiser. Wir wussten zu diesem Zeitpunkt - wie auch nun - über die Zahl der Menschen in Mittel-Eryn Lasgalens Bescheid, wir hielten unser Handeln für gerecht Euch, wie auch unseren Völkern gegenüber."

Der fremde Mann stand wütend auf.

„Gerecht? Gerecht sagt Ihr? Wozu braucht Ihr Elben Wälder in so großer Zahl? Ich bat Euch um Verständnis, um Gehör... Große Teile Eurer Wälder, nördlich unserer Grenzen, werden nicht bewohnt oder bewirtschaftet, geschweige denn überhaupt genutzt. Ihr wisst das und wir wissen das. Wo liegt dann das Problem, frage ich Euch? Wir haben nichts, was wir Euch bieten könnten aber..."

„Wir würden es auch nicht annehmen aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass nicht ich alleine dies entscheiden kann und will."

Der Mann schlug mit geballten Fäusten auf einen kleinen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Nun stand auch die zweite Person auf und beugte sich über eben diesen Tisch, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem Fremden zu stehen.

„Ich bitte Euch nun noch einmal, zügelt Euch!"

„Wie soll ich mich zügeln? Ihr sturköpfigen Elben! Kalt und gehörlos wie Stein! Euer Volk schwindet dahin, bald werden es nicht mehr viele sein, doch mein Volk gedeiht und wächst."

„Haltet an diesem Glauben fest aber schreckt nicht zurück, sollten wir Elben zu Zeiten Eurer Kindeskinder immer noch in diesen Wäldern weilen. Ich halte es für besser, wenn an diesem Punkt unsere Beredung ein Ende nimmt."

Trotz der Tatsache, dass sich der Fremde zu seiner vollen Größe aufgestellt hatte, überragte das Haupt seines Gegenübers ihn noch um etliche Zentimeter. Dies hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran über den Tisch zu langen und den Elben mit beiden Händen an seinem Kragen zu packen.

„Wir baten Euch um Hilfe und stießen dabei auf kalten Stein, wie mir scheint. Ich werde Euch schon noch dazu bringen, und das zu geben, was uns rechtmässig gehört!"

„Es scheint Euch entgangen zu sein, wo ihr euch befindet! Ich könnte Euch in nur wenigen Momenten in meinen Kerkern verschwinden lassen. Ihr wisst das!"

Unter Wut schnappend ließ der Mann das Gewand seines Gegenübers los.

„Nun ich denke es ist besser, wenn Ihr nun zu Euren Leuten zurückkehrt. Ich wünsche nicht, dass ihr Euch noch einmal jenseits Eurer nördlichen Grenzen aufhaltet, solange ich oder jemand meiner Familie über diese Wälder wachen! Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um eine Bitte!"

Der blonde Elb deutete seinen Wachen an, den Fremden auf den Hof zu führen.

--.--

tbc – hoffe der Prolog hat euch gefallen


	2. Besuch aus Gondor

Besuch aus Gondor

Rating: PG-13

.--

"Schreie hallten durch den Palast, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Ada?"

Der König rang ein kleines Lächeln ab und beantwortete die Frage seines Sohnes mit einem flüchtigen "Ja", bevor er sich dann dem Fenster zuwandte.  
Draußen im Hof konnte er deutlich die beiden Wachen und diesen Menschen erkennen. Es schien, als ob sie etwas diskutieren würden aber von dem einen auf den anderen Moment wandte sich der Beorninger ab und verschwand im Wald.

"Wer war dieser Fremde mit dem du gesprochen hast? Ich habe ihn hier noch nie gesehen."  
"Er stellte sich mir mit dem Namen Hadin vor, ein Beorninger aus dem Süden."

Nachdem der König nicht den Anschein machte, als ob er ihm weitere Einzelheiten erzählen würde, nickte Legolas verstehend und wand sich der Türe zu um zu gehen.

"Falls du mich suchen solltest, Vater, ich bin am Südtor und werde etwas Bogen schießen."  
"Nun, wenn mich meine Augen nicht täuschen, reitet im Hof unten in dieser Sekunde ein Reiter auf einem Schimmel ein. Ich denke du lässt deine Übungen für Heute gut sein, mein Sohn."

Legolas drehte sich noch einmal fragen zu seinem Vater um.

"Ein Schimmel? Ada, du hast in deinen Ställen duzende weiße Pferde, welche täglich ausgeritten werden..."  
"Sagte ich, es sei eines meiner Tiere?"

Legolas trat nun ebenfalls an das große Fenster und blickte hinaus. Unten im Hof stieg in der Tat gerade jemand ab seinem Pferd und blickte sich um. Ein Mensch und Legolas erkannte bei näherem hinsehen, um wen es sich handelte.

"Aragorn", wisperte er und ein Lächeln bildete sich in seinem Gesicht.

Legolas sah zu seinem Vater hinüber. Thranduils Mine war immer noch unverändert. Der Prinz wusste, dass sein Vater auch nach all den Geschehnissen in den letzten Monaten und Jahren seine Einstellung gegenüber den Menschen nicht geändert hatte. Der Prinz suchte nach ein paar passenden Worten um für Aragorn, den Menschen, zu bürgen doch fand er sie nicht.

"Nun, ahm... Entschuldige mich, Vater..." In den nächsten Sekunden war der jüngere Elb auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlosshof.

.--

Aragorn war froh darüber, die Reise endlich hinter sich zu haben. Einige Wochen war er unterwegs gewesen und die letzten paar Tage führte seine Reise nur durch Wälder. Nun war er froh darüber, dass er endlich angekommen war.

Er band die Zügel seines Pferdes um einen kleinen Baum und blickte sich um. Wahrlich war dieser Ort und der Palast noch viel schöner, als alles, was er bis jetzt gehört hatte.  
Das Gemäuer befand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung und leuchtete in einem kraftvollen Weiß. Kleine und größere Kieselwege führten durch die Tore auf den Hof, in dem er sich befand und die Wegränder waren alle mit wunderschön blühenden Sträuchern gezeichnet. An den Wänden des Palastes suchten sich Efeus und andere Pflanzen ihrem Weg zum sonnigen Dach empor.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine breite Treppe, welche in den Palast führte.  
Aragorn ertappte sich dabei, wie er einen Schritt rückwärts machte, als es bemerkte, dass sich die massive Türe am oberen Ende der Treppe öffnete. Heraus kamen zwei elbische Hofwachen, gefolgt von einem Elben, gekleidet in silber-grünen Farbtönen.

Estel erkannte richtig: Es war Legolas, der nun die Treppe hinunter gelaufen kam.

"Mae govannen Aragorn, mein Freund!" sprach der Elb mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
"Sei auch du gegrüßt, Legolas."  
"Was führt den König Gondors nach Eryn Lasgalen?"  
"Nun, ich bin nicht auf der Durchreise, mein Freund." Aragorn lachte und sprach weiter: "Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel über die neu gewonnene Schönheit Eryn Lasgalens gehört und was sollte mich daran hindern, diese mit eigenen Augen zu sehen? Ich hoffe du bist nicht bestürzt, über meinen unerwarteten Besuch."  
"Ganz und gar nicht, ich freue mich dich hier zu sehen! Lass uns hinein gehen, du musst doch hungrig sein."  
"In der Tat, mein Reiseproviant hat mir nicht so lange gereicht, wie ich angenommen habe", erzählte der Mensch.

Legolas deutete den Wachen an das Tor wieder zu öffnen und die beiden begaben sich in einen der großen Speisesäle.

.--

Legolas Hoffnung, Thranduil würde seine Meinung über die Menschen etwas beiseite schieben und nur für dieses Mal das Abendmahl mit ihnen zu sich nehmen, hatte sich leider nicht erfüllt. Der König musste sich schon kurz nach Aragorns Ankunft in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen haben und hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit nicht sehen lassen. Zu Legolas Schande kam er nicht einmal um Estel, den König Gondors, in seinen Hallen willkommen zu heißen. Dieses Benehmen seines Vaters bedrückte den jungen Prinzen ein wenig aber er versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Er war sich sicher, dass auch Aragorn über die Zurückgezogenheit des Königs gehört hatte. Thranduil mied die Anwesenheit Fremder und auch die seiner Familie, die von Legolas. Wenn es nicht gerade Anlässe gab, an denen es der Status als König nicht zu lies zu fehlen, so zeigte sich der ältere Sindarelb so gut wie nie, vor den Augen anderer.

Nach dem Abendmahl bat Aragorn den Prinzen ihn etwas durch die Gärten des Palastes zu führen. Kleine Bäche suchten sich ihren Weg durch den Waldboden. Die Blätter der Bäume waren alle in einem satten Grün und leuchteten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

"In der Tat, mein Freund. Man untertrieb, als die Erzählungen über diesen Ort hier in Mittelerde verbreitet wurden." Aragorns Augen leuchteten als sie auf die, mit vielen bunten Blumen geschmückten, Terrasse ankamen.

"Das freut mich!" antwortete Legolas und setzte sich auf einen Bank. "Nun, erzähl mir von dir und Arwen, wie geht es euch?"

Der König lächelte und schloss die Augen für kurze Zeit. Wenige Momente später fing er an zu erzählen über sich, seine Frau und Gondor. Er erzählte davon, wie er sich seine Aufgaben als König stellen musste und wie Arwen ihm so gut es ging unter die Arme griff.

"Das hört sich alles sehr spannend an, es freut mich, dass es dir so gut geht!" Legolas versuchte in diesem Moment seine aufkommende Trauer hinter einem Lächeln zu verbergen.

"Jetzt aber genug von mir, mein Freund. Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehofft, dass ich auch deinen Vater einmal persönlich treffen könnte. Als ich früher in Eryn Lasgalem war, hatte ich leider nie die Ehre ihn persönlich zu treffen. Zu meinem Bedauern führten mich meine Reisen nie zu eurem Palast."

Wieder durchzog ein schmerzendes Gefühl Legolas Herz. Was sollte er ihm jetzt erzählen? Thranduil wollte keine Menschen sehen und auch nichts mit ihnen zutun haben. Nicht einmal mit einem der wichtigsten und bedeutendsten Männern Mittelerdes. Nicht mit dem König Gondors. Er überlegte kurz ob er darauf nichts erwidern sollte.  
Er stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Teich direkt vor ihnen, griff nach einem kleinen Stein und warf ihn ins Wasser.  
Aragorn war indes auch aufgestanden und hatte sich fragenden Blickes neben den Elben gestellt.

"Nun Legolas, mir scheint als ob dich etwas bedrücken würde. Was ist es, mein Freund? Du weißt, du kannst mir heute wie damals alles erzählen."

.--  
tbc


End file.
